1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid conveying hose assemblies and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for shaping hose used in fluid conveying hose assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible hose assemblies are often used in engine compartments of motor vehicles to conveying fluids, such as power steering fluid and air-conditioning refrigerants. Unfortunately, in the under-hood design process, routing of the flexible hose is often an afterthought—usually due to its known flexibility—requiring the power-steering and air-conditioning system designers to route the flexible hose around various under-hood components. Accordingly, many under-hood hose assemblies exhibit multiple curves and bends to accommodate the placement of various non-movable engine compartment components.
Hoses may be pre-formed into any desired shape—so-called shaped hose—by curing green hose on a shaping mandrel. In one known hose shaping process, green (uncured) hose is manufactured in relatively long lengths, cut to size, manually placed onto a shaping mandrel, cured on the shaping mandrel, and then manually removed from the mandrel for use. Once removed, the cured hose retains the general shape of the shaping mandrel. Unfortunately, shaping hose using known processes is cost-intensive—particularly when compared to manufacturing non-shaped hose that is typically cured in the same bulk form it is manufactured.
Clearly, there is a need for an improved way of imparting the desired shape in a length of hose without subjecting the hose to known “shaped hose” manufacturing processes.